Conocerte
by Sherupanda
Summary: Conocer a Lucy fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó a Natsu, ella llegó en el momento exacto a su vida; esta es una historia desde la perspectiva de Natsu sobre el día que se conocieron.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **¿ERES TÚ?**

.

¿Y qué tal si estoy destinado a estar en este mundo solo? Las personas que son importantes para mí desaparecen sin que pueda volver a alcanzarlas. Sonrío la mayor parte del tiempo, peleo con algunos compañeros del gremio pero todo es por diversión; todos me ven como alguien entusiasta y eso está bien, a pesar de todo lo que perdí considero a Fairy Tail como mi hogar, son mi familia y aún así… aún así, ¿por qué no hago equipo con nadie? No permito que nadie se acerque a mi hasta ese punto, solo Happy me acompaña a mis trabajos, estoy con él todo tiempo y las cosas están bien así, ¿verdad?

-¿Natsu? –habla mi pequeño amigo observándome preocupado, nuevamente me perdí en mis pensamientos-. Natsu, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer equipo con alguien?

Él también lo siente, sabe que en este equipo de dos hace falta alguien, pero aún no aparece, aún no sé donde se encuentra. Y una parte de mi mente me recuerda que ese es el lugar de Lisanna.

-No lo necesitamos –respondo sonriendo-. Estamos bien solo los dos.

-Pero, Natsu…

-Estaremos bien, Happy –le interrumpo y me levanto para subir a nuestro tren, le pongo a mi voz todo el entusiasmo que puedo-. ¡Ahora busquemos a Igneel!

-¡Aye!

Tomo asiento y pierdo mi mirada a través de la ventana esperando que el tren avance. Mi mirada se encuentra con Alzack y Bisca que regresaban de una misión, ambos sonrientes, cansados pero riendo juntos. Vuelvo a sentir ese vacío en mi pecho.

" _También quiero a alguien así"_

Sigo observando y veo a Levy junto a Jet y Droy, todos corrían hacia uno de los trenes que estaba por partir; la sonrisa en sus rostros, las risas, las bromas, las expresiones de todos ellos.

" _También quiero compartir todo eso con alguien"_

Inconscientemente no solo busco a Igneel, también busco a esa persona que pueda rearmarme, porque aunque sonrío y soy feliz en gran parte de mi vida, también he perdido personas importantes y eso me ha dejado una cicatriz que no he podido borrar en todos estos años.

 _Estoy aquí, ven hacia mi donde sea que estés y rescátame de este vacío"_

El tren se mueve y yo me siento mal, pero esta vez por una situación completamente diferente. Happy trata de apoyarme y yo me recuesto en el asiento esperando que pronto lleguemos a Hargeon y se detenga ese maldito bamboleo.

-¿Te sientes mal? –levanto la mirada para ver a una muchacha preguntarle al chico sentado a su lado, este asintió mareado y ella esbozó una sonrisa-. Recuéstate, yo te cuido.

Maldigo en mi interior mi buena audición, es como si el mundo confabulara para recordarme lo que me falta. El muchacho se recuesta en la piernas de ella y la expresión en su rostro mejora, nuevamente la añoranza aparece en mi pecho. ¿Es que no existía nadie para mí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que cuidarme solo hasta que aparezca alguien?

El Maestro me dijo que la reconocería inmediatamente cuando la encontrara, ya llevo medio año viajando y no había encontrado nada, cada vez que regresaba al gremio a coger otro trabajo podía ver como la preocupación aumentaba en el viejo conforme pasaba el tiempo y yo me seguía rehusando hacer equipo con alguien.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad llegamos a la estación de Hargeon y traté de enfocar mis pensamientos en la razón de mi viaje hasta esa ciudad; una pista sobre Igneel. El grito de unas jóvenes atrajo mi atención, acababan de decir Salamander.

-¿Salamander? –preguntamos los dos observándonos sonrientes y empezamos a correr.

-¿Ves? Si hablas de alguien, ¡seguro aparecerá! –añadí.

-¡Aye!

Corrí hasta alcanzar al grupo de mujeres, todas se encontraban aglomeradas formando un círculo alrededor de alguien. Entusiasmado ante la idea de reencontrarme con mi padre me las arreglé para atravesar a la multitud.

-¡Igneel! ¡Igneel! –grité tratando de hacerme oír sobre los gritos de las demás.

Sin embargo en el centro solo se encontraba un sujeto de cabello azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y unos ridículos pantalones rojos, la decepción llegó de golpe borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –dije observándolo.

Hizo una presentación a la que no tomé importancia y me dispuse a irme, pero un grupo de esas chicas se lanzó atacarme mientras gritaban como locas. Realmente no era capaz de entender el pensamiento de esas mujeres y mucho menos el del sujeto que se hacía llamar Salamander al intentar darme uno de sus autógrafos, obviamente quise rechazarlo, pero nuevamente su grupo de locas me atacó dejándome botado a un lado de la calle.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –pregunté levantándome y observando cómo se marchaba.

-Un idiota –respondió una voz femenina a mi lado encontrándome con unos ojos chocolate-. Muchas gracias –dijo ella sonriendo y por un instante mi mente se quedó en blanco, su cabello era rubio, cercana a mi edad, una apariencia atractiva, y un tono de voz bastante agradable en el cual me concentré.

-¿Huh? –contesté sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Mi cuerpo se movió de acuerdo a las intenciones de esa joven desconocida y fue así como terminé comiendo en un restaurant junto a ella y Happy. Curiosamente me sentía bastante cómodo y me sorprendí a mí mismo comportándome con total naturalidad como si la conociera desde siempre.

Ella se había presentado como Lucy, una maga y antes de que le hiciera alguna pregunta más empezó hablar sobre sus aspiraciones, usualmente yo no soy de escuchar lo que dicen las personas extrañas, pero en el caso de ella no podía apartar la mirada de sus expresiones entusiasmadas conforme hablaba. ¿Ella era siempre tan confiada? ¿Le contaba su vida a todos los extraños que conocía? No importaba, yo solo comía y observaba con cierta ternura la emoción con la que Lucy hablaba sobre un gremio al que quería ingresar.

La conversación duró menos de lo que deseaba, Lucy agradeció una vez más el haberla salvado aunque yo sabía que todo había sido un accidente. Aun así, ella agradeció, pagó la cuenta y luego se marchó. Seguí con la mirada su figura tras la ventana hasta que se perdió de vista en una de las calles.

-Es agradable –comentó Happy comiendo otro pescado.

-Y también muy habladora –añadí sonriendo antes de dar otro gran bocado a la comida.

-¿A qué gremio crees que quiera unirse, Natsu?

-Rayos, nos olvidamos de preguntarle –exclamé recordando lo poco que nosotros habíamos aportado en esa parte de la conversación, pero luego recordé como ella si se había interesado cuando le hablamos de Igneel, incluso nos había hecho entender lo poco probable que sería encontrarlo en la ciudad-. _"Ciertamente estuvimos buscando en el lugar equivocado desde el principio"-_ Sonreí volviendo a ver por la ventana el último lugar donde la había visto-. Pero sería divertido si fuera a Fairy Tail, ¿no crees, Happy?

-¡Aye!

Terminamos de comer y lo mejor era regresar a Magnolia, pero tenía una pequeña sensación en mi pecho que me decía que me quedara un poco más en esa ciudad, ¿la razón? Ni idea, pero cuando mis instintos me decían algo solía seguirlos la mayoría de veces. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una especie de parque y escuchamos una risa familiar.

-Natsu, ¿ella no es Lucy? –mencionó Happy señalando hacia una de las bancas donde se encontraba ella recostada viendo una revista.

-Al parecer si –respondí entendiendo que inconscientemente la había seguido por su olor.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos acercándonos hacia donde ella se encontraba aún ocultos por las ramas y arbustos, cuándo ella se sentó haciendo que nos detengamos al pensar que habíamos sido descubiertos.

-¿Pero cómo me podré unir a Fairy Tail? Me pregunto si es por entrevista o algo –habló consigo misma y yo volví a sonreír.

-Natsu, quiere entrar a Fairy Tail –susurró Happy entusiasmado y yo asentí contento.

-El gremio de magos, Fairy tail, ¡son los mejores! –exclamó Lucy aún sin saber que la escuchábamos, y a mí solo me bastó ver su sonrisa entusiasmada y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas para tener el presentimiento de que ella encajaría perfectamente en el gremio.

Estaba listo para salir de mi escondite y revelarle quien soy e invitarla al gremio cuando una voz familiar se me adelantó. Nuevamente el Salamander impostor apareció capturando la atención de Lucy, iba a escuchar la conversación por si ella volviera a requerir de mi ayuda. Pero un pensamiento congeló mi cuerpo antes de que saliera a enfrentar a ese "Salamander".

- _"¿Por qué quiero defenderla? Solo la conozco hace un par de horas"_

Jamás había pensado en defender alguna chica aparte de Lisanna. Su recuerdo golpeó mi pecho con fuerza y yo giré mi cuerpo alejándome de ese lugar. Sentía culpa, desde que había empezado hablar con Lucy la decepción por no haber encontrado Igneel había desaparecido, no había pensado en Lisanna ni un solo instante y había olvidado por completo la razón que me trajo a esta ciudad.

¿Cómo podía una joven como Lucy hacerme olvidar de todo lo que era importante para mí? No podía darle tanta importancia a una extraña a la que acaba de conocer.

-¿Natsu? –preguntó Happy preocupado caminando a mi lado-. ¿No deberíamos decirle?

-Ella es una maga, debe ser capaz de lograr sus metas sola –respondí molesto, pero mi enojo no era hacia Happy, sino hacia esa jovencita rubia que confundía mi mente y hacia mi persona por sentirse de esta manera.

El resto del día dimos vueltas por la ciudad, sin volver a mencionar el tema, aun cuando me había dicho claramente no intervenir tampoco había sido capaz de marcharme y ahora que había anochecido me encontraba en un mirador junto a Happy observando la ciudad

-¡Qué rico comí! –exclamé relajado.

-¡Aye! –me apoyó Happy sentado en la baranda observando el océano-. Oh si… ¿En ese barco es la fiesta de ese tal Salamander?

Dirigí una rápida mirada al barco y de solo imaginar cómo sería viajar en él sentí náuseas, algo de lo que mi compañero aprovechó para burlarse.

-¡Mira! ¡Es el barco de Salamander sama! –exclamó una joven cerca de nosotros parada junto a dos de sus amigas.

-¡Ojala hubiera ido! –respondió otra.

-¿Salamander? –preguntó la última.

-¿No lo conoces? –contestó la primera y yo estaba a punto de ignorarlas ya que nada en ellas despertaba mi atención cuando continuó hablando-. ¡Es un mago famoso de Fairy Tail que vino a la ciudad!

-¿Fairy Tail? –algo en mi mente se puso alerta, volví a observar al barco y me acuclillé por las naúseas-. Fairy Tail… -repetí sintiéndome enfadado de que alguien usara el nombre de mi hogar, pero había algo más, mi mente y mis instintos me gritaban que entendiera algo.

 _-El gremio de magos, Fairy tail, ¡son los mejores! –exclamó Lucy entusiasmada._

 _-¿Así que quieres unirte a Fairy Tail? –interrumpió el "Salamander" saliendo de un arbusto_

Eso era lo único que había alcanzado escuchar de la conversación antes de marcharme y todo encajó en su lugar, si ese mago escuchó lo mismo que nosotros posiblemente se había aprovechado de eso para atraerla al barco.

-Lucy… -murmuré preocupando levantándome. Por ese instante todas las indecisiones desaparecieron de mi mente, ¿sería posible que ella estuviera en ese barco junto a ese Salamander? Obviamente era un impostor, ¿entonces de quién se trataba en realidad?

-¿Crees que Lucy esté ahí, Natsu? –preguntó Happy preocupado siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos-. Ella puede defenderse, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si –respondí tratando de convencerme a mí también-. Debe estar bien, pero… ¡Happy, vamos!

-¡Aye sir! –dijo entusiasmado sujetándome por la chaqueta y empezando a volar a gran velocidad hacia el barco.

Sabía que una vez que pisara ese vehículo estaría en desventaja, simplemente no soportaba estar en una de esas cosas, pero tampoco hubiera soportado quedarme en la ciudad con la duda de si ella estaría ahí. Me concentré en mis sentidos para tratar de descubrir si Lucy realmente estaba en el barco, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca pude escucharla.

-¡Esa es la peor clase de mago que cualquiera pueda ser! –pude oír su voz con claridad, su tono molesto e incluso podría apostar a que estaba llorando. Ya no necesitaba más razones para subir a ese barco.

-Suéltame, Happy –dije molesto y él obedeció dejándome caer sobre el barco.

Atravesé el techo con fuerza causando un gran estruendo, aterricé junto a los escombros atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, al alzar la mirada pude verla siendo sujetada por dos tipos y en sus ojos los rastros de lágrimas, ¿qué le habían hecho?

-¡Natsu! –exclamó Lucy sonriéndome, ¿me estaba esperando? Claro que no, pero al parecer ella también se alegraba de volvernos a ver.

El barco se sacudió una vez y el malestar me golpeó inmediatamente obligándome a dejar de verla para concentrarme en no vomitar.

-Lucy, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Happy volando sobre nosotros.

-¡Happy! –respondió ella con confianza-. Me engañaron. Él me dijo que podía unirme a Fairy Tail. Espera, ¿desde cuándo tienes alas?

Al escuchar eso volví a sentirme molesto, tal y como imaginaba el sujeto de pantalón rídiculo había engañado a Lucy usando el nombre de nuestro gremio. Le dirigí una rápida mirada a Happy y entendió el mensaje al instante.

-¡Después de te digo! –dijo mi compañero sujetando a Lucy y ambos salieron volando de ahí-. ¡Hay que escapar!

Tan pronto como ellos salieron volando los hombres del barco salieron tras ellos y el "Salamander" les atacó. Afortunadamente Happy esquivó todos sus ataques y yo hice un gran esfuerzo para ponerme de pie y seguirlos.

-Oigan –dije atrayendo su atención, evitando que siguieran disparándoles.

Aun así no tenía fuerzas suficientes para pelear y empezaron atacarme a base de puños y patadas, sabía que de estar en tierra firme podría derrotarlos fácilmente pero estando en ese vehículo todo era mucho más complicado. Sin embargo, sus golpes no me causaban gran daño y yo aún tenía buenos motivos para ponerme en pie.

-Fairy Tail… -dije bloqueando una patada que venía en dirección a mi rostro, y ahora observaba enojado al Salamander-. ¿Tú? No bromees.

Ambos nos medimos con la mirada enojados hasta que una fuerte corriente de agua impacto contra el barco, se formó una ola de gran tamaño que arrastró la nave hasta la orilla con violencia incluido nosotros. Aunque la manera de llegar a tierra fue violenta, en mi interior estaba agradecido, tenía el presentimiento de que Lucy era en parte responsable de que el barco regresara a la ciudad, pero eso lo averiguaría después, en ese momento tenía otras cosas que solucionar.

-¿Tú eres un mago de Fairy Tail? –exclamé de forma seria sobre el barco que se encontraba tumbado en la arena.

Después de esto siguió una pelea en la cual derroté fácilmente a Bora, el impostor que se hacía llamar Salamander, durante el combate me presente como mago de Fairy Tail y gracias a mi audición pude escuchar la expresión sorprendida de Lucy, lo que me hizo sonreír y darle su merecido al otro mago con más ánimos. Sin embargo, pasó lo que siempre pasa cuando me dejo llevar en una pelea. La ciudad quedó destrozada en muchos lugares y los militares no tardaron en venir.

-¡¿Los militares?! –dijo Lucy sorprendida junto a Happy.

Me tomó una fracción de segundo decidirme a tomar su mano y llevarla conmigo.

-Rayos, ¡es hora de escapar! –grité corriendo mientras la jalaba conmigo.

-¿Por qué me llevas contigo? –exclamó ella sorprendida.

-Bueno, quieres unirte a nuestro gremio, ¿verdad? –dije observándola, solo una mirada bastó para que estuviera seguro de mi decisión; tal vez Lucy fuera una completa extraña a la que no conocía más de un día, pero desde que la había conocido me había sentido completo, había actuado siguiendo mis impulsos y como resultado actuaba de formas temerarias como solía hacer hace mucho tiempo, porque algo en mi interior me decía que sin importar lo que pasara no estaría completamente solo. Giré el rostro para observarla y me encontré con sus ojos que me observaban emocionados y sorprendidos, solo pude sonreírle antes de decir-. ¡Ven conmigo!

-¡Claro! –respondió ella sonriéndome y empezó a correr a mi lado mientras Happy volaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Corrimos por la ciudad siendo perseguidos por los militares, pero esta vez había algo muy diferente a las anteriores veces en las que me sucedía, esta vez escapaba de ellos sonriendo ante lo divertido de la situación y a mi lado corría Lucy con la misma expresión que yo.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estuve volviendo a ver el anime, y no pude evitar escribir esta historia desde la perspectiva de Natsu, me hubiera gustado saber cómo fue para él conocer a Lucy, así que esto es lo mejor que mi imaginación pudo crear para solucionar mis dudas xd

Aún no estoy segura si le haré un próximo cápitulo o lo dejaré en un one shot, déjenme saber sus opiniones.

Recuerden escribir sus comentarios y críticas, para que pueda ir mejorando. Sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para escribir :3


End file.
